Spite
Spite was a sorceress, also called Sister Spite, daughter of Draconus and sister to Envy.Memories of Ice, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.54 Her perennial problem was her lack of forethought.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 21 Spite was described as tall, with skin the colour of fine ash and long black hair. She had large, black eyes with elongated epicanthic folds tilting upward at the corner and full lips.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 3, UK HB p.79 Spite was described in several different outfits. *Chain armour which glinted silver, over a grey, hooded shirt. Her leggings were of pale, supple leather and she wore knee-high black-scaled boots. She carried two basket-hilted rapiers in her belt.The Bonehunters, Chapter 14, UK MMPB p.713 *A diaphanous blouse of emerald green with a broad black leather belt, tanned leather breeches down to rawhide leggings and three naked-bladed daggers in the belt.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 3, UK HB p.78 *Loose, flowing robes of black and crimson silks.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 3, UK HB p.91 In Midnight Tides In a vision, Udinaas witnessed Menandore and Sukul Ankhadu carrying the unconscious body of Sheltatha Lore. Sukul Ankhadu claimed that Sheltatha had taken Draconus as a lover and birthed "two horrid little children" named Envy and Spite. The two sisters planned to bury Spite's mother in the same Azath Tower that held Silchas Ruin, although Osseric warned against it.Midnight Tides, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.232 In The Bonehunters ] Spite was one of twelve Nameless Ones who worked a ritual to free Dejim Nebrahl. She was described as having a slim, rust-red, scaled hand. Prior to its release she spoke to Dejim's mind and told the D'ivers the price for its release. She then evoked the ritual of release in the name of the Warren of Starvald Demelain. Spite then escaped so she was not killed by the released D'ivers - unlike the other eleven.The Bonehunters, Prologue, UK MMPB p.31-37 She later met Mappo Runt who was with Iskaral Pust and declared that she was glad that Dejim Nebrahl had not killed him as they had intended and that she was now outlawed from the Nameless Ones. She told Mappo that she wished to travel with him as she would be able to help him find Icarium considering her knowledge of the Nameless Ones.The Bonehunters, Chapter 14, UK MMPB p.713-715 Spite, Mappo and Pust traveled by ship to the Otataral Sea.The Bonehunters, Chapter 16, UK MMPB p.796 Just off the coast of Otataral Island, Spite, in dragonform, rescued Cutter and Scillara when their ship sank in a hail of firestones.The Bonehunters, Chapter 20, UK MMPB p.958/959 Spite herself was injured by the rain of firestones however, in the face of seeing the joy of Chaur who was rescued by Barathol Mekhar she pushed away her own pain.The Bonehunters, Chapter 20, UK MMPB p.961 In Toll the Hounds ] Spite and her companions docked in Darujhistan.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 3, UK HB p.77/78 Whilst the others dispersed into the city, Spite remained on board.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 3, UK HB p.91 Iskaral Pust told Envy about the presence of Spite onboard the ship in the harbor.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 13, UK HB p.489 When Barathol was apprehended by guards, he sent Chaur back to Spite.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 17, UK HB p.645Toll the Hounds, Chapter 19, UK HB p.719 Spite went to her sister's estateToll the Hounds, Chapter 21, UK HB p.769 and by means of sorcery, buried it in a giant ball of magma.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 21, UK HB p.783 This was being observed by Envy. The two sisters then engaged in a sorcerous duel.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 21, UK HB p.783/784 Spite and Envy later turned up at the scene of the duel between Dassem Ultor and Anomander Rake where they fought against Hounds of Shadow. They abandoned their quest for Dragnipur when Caladan Brood arrived.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 23, UK HB p.863/865/887/907 In Blood and Bone ] Spite led a group of renegade Malazan mercenaries to the island of Jacuruku in order to excavate the center of the Dolmens of TienBlood and Bone, Chapter 1, US HC p.40-46 that held a chained fragment of the Crippled God.Blood and Bone, Chapter 2, US HC p.94-95 After the successful extraction of the shard, Spite found herself entrapped in its place.Blood and Bone, Chapter 3, US HC p.113-115 Her attempts to escape were temporarily thwarted by Skinner and his Crimson Guard Disavowed - earning her ire.Blood and Bone, Chapter 3, US HC p.118-120 Once Spite had finally freed herself from the Dolmens,Blood and Bone, Chapter 8, US HC p.331-333 she was later able to steal another fragment of the Crippled God which Skinner and his ex-Crimson Guardsmen had retrieved from the Sky Tower of Korel. Spite's intention was to use the power of this shard in her ongoing feud with her sister, Envy.Blood and Bone, Chapter 14, US HC p.517-525 In the aftermath of Osserc's attempts to minimize the damage of the catastrophic eventsBlood and Bone, Chapter 14, US HC p.541 triggered by the ill-conceived magic spell of the Thaumaturgs,Blood and Bone, Chapter 15, US HC p.543-545 Spite assisted L'oric in taking his unconscious father, Osserc, to "where he belonged" - Kurald Thyrllan.Blood and Bone, Epilogue, US HC p.576-580 In Forge of Darkness ] At the time of Mother Dark's ascension, Envy and her triplet sisters, Spite and Malice, lived with Draconus and their brother Arathan at Dracons Hold in Kurald Galain and appeared to be young girls.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 1, UK HC p.5 It was revealed that the mother of Spite and her sisters might have been Olar Ethil, not Sheltatha Lore as previously thought, however, there was still some ambiguity over that statement.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 11, UK MMPB p.470 Their father told them that they would age like normal Tiste until they reached the age of eight or nine. Afterwards they would only mature after experiencing death-like trauma. Envy and Spite convinced Malice that if she died she would return more powerful than her hated older sisters. Malice agreed, so Spite strangled her.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 13, UK HC p.387-8 When Malice remained dead, the two sisters hid the body and concluded that they needed to murder any who would notice she was missing, so they set about murdering the Dracons household staff.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 13, UK HC p.390 Their murder spree appeared short lived when house surgeon, Atran, overpowered them both. Only the sudden appearance of a reanimated Malice saved them.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 13, UK HC p.398 Afterwards, the girls hid in the walls of the Hold until Malice's deathlike stench became too much and they locked her in a blazing kitchen oven.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 19, UK HC p.604 In Fall of Light (Information needed) Notes and references de:Bosheit Category:Ascendants Category:Females Category:Soletaken Eleint Category:House Dracons